Insane Author on the Loose
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: This is my first insanity fanfic. Enjoy!


**Hello! I'm just trying out my first insanity fanfic here. I hope you like it!**

Ginga, Kenta, and Madoka sat on a couch in B-Pit when I randomly appear out of nowhere! "Hello there!" I wildly wave my arms, "I am goctyudicbdkvhb175749674, but you guys can call me Gocty for short!"

"Who are you?" Ginga seemed nervous.

"Well, I am a fanfiction authoress! And I am here to drive you guys crazy!" I grinned, "it'll be fun! Come on!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO!" Everyone in the room except me screamed, "NOT ANOTHER INSANE FANFICTION AUTHOR!"

"Why thank you!" I wrap my left arm around Ginga, "but you should get to know me first." Plopping down on the couch, I take four teacups and a teapot out of my pocket and pour the tea into the small cups, "Tea anyone? Do you prefer green tea or black tea? Those are the only two teas I could find around my house anyway."

I took a sip of tea before taking the pot and pouring the steaming liquid on Ginga.

"Hot!" the Pegasus blader ran around with smoke coming out from his hair. I roll my eyes and grab a water bottle to dump the water on him.

Taking a hammer, I smash the glass cases in Madoka's shop. Bey parts flew everywhere along with some glass as I shrugged, "What?"

"You are destroying my dad's shop!" Madoka panicked.

"Oh well. You know, Tsubasa could send you a check to cover the damages. He'll understand. Good luck explaining things to your dad!" I casually stroll out the door.

"Wait! Can't you use your authoress powers to fix this?!" Kenta shouted when I reached to door.

"Sorry. I just don't feel like using them to fix the place." I snap my fingers to activating a portal to Africa.

"No!" Ginga, Madoka, and Kenta anime fell.

Using a climbing rope, I pull my way up the Mist Mountain temple and land in front Dynamis and Tithi, "Hi Tithi! Hi Dynamis! How is the situation up here? I could have just used to portal to go directly into the temple, but climbing up the wall is more exciting."

Dynamis and Tithi blink at each other, "Oh no…"

"I'm a fanfiction author!" I walked across the zodiac stadium, "Ginga, Madoka, and Kenta were my first victoms. Now I get to bother you guys!"

Dynamis and Tithi sprint down the mountain. "Hey! Wait up! I'm not a fast runner!" I chase after them, "oh well."

I produce a hover board out of nowhere right behind the two distressed bladers. Dynamis held Tithi's hand making sure that they didn't get separated, "Hold on Tithi! We have to get away from her!"

"Hey! Do you hate or something?!" I zoom on the hover board.

"We don't trust you!" Tithi panted.

The three of us landed on the base of the mountain were Nile and Demure Chatted.

"Watch out! There is a fanfiction author on the loose!" Dynamis warned Nile and Demure.

Nile and Demure joined in running from me. I create a portal sending us to Italy. "Why are we here?" Nile asked.

"Good question my multi hair-colored friend," I popped in front of Nile's face.

Julian, Sophie, Wales, and Klaus see us. "Hello?" Julian darts his eyes back and forth.

"Fanfiction author?" Sophie breaks out in cold sweats.

Dynamis, Tithi, Nile, and Demure nod, "Yup." I grab two cans of spray paint and do what else? I spray them with the neon paint. The blader scrammed in a frenzy as I coated them with the neon hot pink and orange paint.

The sun started to set in thirty minutes mostly because of the time zones. I hop on an airplane and wave goodbye to the now covered in bright paint bladers, "Bye!"

The eight people sigh in relief.

I land in the United States and hum on my way to HD Academy. I enter and shake Dr. Ziggurat's hand, "I am Gocty! Well, that's just the shortened version of my pen name. You get the picture."

Damian steps in, "Dr. Ziggurat! I got a call from Ginga! The two of us not exactly friends, but he called me to tell us about her!"

I slip into an air vent that's too small for Damian to crawl in because of the refusal to take off his cape thingy as well as Dr. Ziggurat. Sneaking into the electrical room, a rip apart random wires using a tool I found I around on the floor.

The power shut out. I pumped my fist into the air, "Yay! There's a power outage!"

"I'm afraid of the dark!" I could hear Damian.

I steal one of the helicopters at HD Academy to fly off to China, "Watch out Beylin Temple!" The helicopter settles down in China after a few hours, "I'm tired." Checking in a hotel for the night, I wake up the next to go to Beylin Temple.

Pounding the hammer I had used earlier, I break down the wall strolling in as if everything was fine, "Hi there! Am I interrupting training?"

Someone nods, "Um, yes." I pout and sit down on a set of stairs waiting an hour for the lesson to end.

"This better be worth it," I mumble to myself, "wait… Duh! I'm not supposed to wait am I? Better late than never you know."

I snap my fingers to make everyone's bey vanish. "What?!" the bladers try to find their missing beys, "what did you do to them?!"

"I hid them somewhere on to the continent of South America. Have a nice time finding your beys!" I nearly laugh my head off as I board an airplane to go to Japan where all the legendary bladers met in an emergency meeting to deal with me causing trouble in the beyblade world.

Upon arriving in the WBBA HQ, I open the door to let me in Tsubasa's office, "Looking for me?"

Chris ran around in circles, "Is that her?!"

"Unfortunately, yes! RUN!" Ginga pushed me while running for the exit of the room.

"We're doomed!" Aguma followed Ginga along with everyone else besides me.

I snap my fingers to leave them in suspended animation and leave.

"Home sweet home," I enter my house and go into my room, "I might write create one of these. That was fun!"


End file.
